Visiting Kanto
by PhaedraDarkstar
Summary: Rating will be bumped to M in a couple of chapters time. Silver goes down to Kanto to see Blue for a while, but seems stuck spending time alone with Green instead! Secondaryshipping!
1. Travelling

New fanfic! This is rated T for now, but it will be moved up to M in a couple of chapters. I'm hoping more people will start reading if I start it on T. Also I take Green to be the guy, and Blue to be the girl (as it's supposed to be). Short chapter, but that's to be expected for a first chapter!

XxxX

The relentless noise of heavy machine hurtling forward cut through the calm Johto scenery. The magnet train was a popular method of transport between Johto and Kanto, since flying between the two was difficult and took much longer. Inside the train sat many trainers, along with people without Pokémon, off to either see families or generally sight-see, or maybe just bored of Johto.

"I'm on the train now," a young boy spoke into his Pokégear, bored.

"You only told us yesterday, I didn't think you were leaving _today!_" another teenage boy exclaimed down the line. "How long are you going for anyway?"

"A few days I think," the redhead sighed, he had only agreed to going to Kanto for a few days but he somehow knew that he'd be coaxed into staying for longer.

"Not long enough to forget me then, eh?" his friend joked happily in response.

"How could I forget you Gold?" he rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Exactly! Anyway, I should probably leave you to your train ride, right? Have fun," Gold's grin could be heard through his voice.

"Bye," the boy grunted, hanging up and pocketing the small device. He wasn't one for small talk; he'd rather just get to the point and hang up. He sat back on the seat, knowing that now there was nothing to do but wait. His pale eyes scanned the vehicle; almost everyone else on there was there with friends or family, most likely to avoid the mind-numbing boredom that he was now experiencing. But to him it was better to be alone than to be with anyone, especially his loud and annoying best friend.

A loud metallic screech pulled him out of his absent-minded stupor. He quickly glanced out of the window to his right; he was greeted by dark skies. He stretched and stood, glad about finally having reached his destination and joined the crowd by the door. He filled his lungs with the cool evening air. He checked the time on his Pokégear, 20:48, 3 minutes late, but who could really complain about that?

"Silver!" a female voice called out to the redhead, causing his light-coloured eyes to snap up to the source of the sound. A teenage girl stood in front of him, she was slightly taller and a little older than him, 3 years older to be exact. "How was the journey?" she asked as they began to walk away from the station, the girl leading.

"Boring," he sighed.

"Of course," she giggled, looking back at the boy, catching him mid-yawn. Their eyes met briefly, brilliant blue and shimmering silver, before the younger looked away quickly, his face beginning to pink in embarrassment. "Don't worry, I don't live too far from here!" she smiled happily at him.

"Lies," he grunted, "it'd be faster to fly from here to Pallet, right?" he shrugged, attempting to map out Kanto in his head. He'd only really been around Kanto while he was looking for his family, but that wasn't exactly a fun time.

"True," she smiled. She'd had a powerful phobia of birds for a long time, but she had finally got over it and he'd heard that she'd even used the three legendary birds of Kanto!

"Are you going to float on your Jigglypuff?" he snorted, calling out his Murkrow.

"No," she huffed, releasing a pink, shapeless creature from a red and white ball. "Ditty transform," she commanded as the pink Pokémon shifted until it was identical to the redhead's Murkrow. Silver watched the Pokémon as it perched on her head, much like his own was doing. "Let's go," she grinned as both the flying types left their perches to hover just above their trainers. He nodded and grabbed the thin leg of the Pokémon as it took flight. He looked down to see the girl still standing, looking at the Murkrow with doubt. She took a quick breath and grabbed its leg too, mirroring the younger boy as it took her into the air. Ditty lead the way to her home. She yelped loudly, curling her legs inwards and trying to pull her red miniskirt down with her free hand.

"Didn't think that through, did you?" his lips twitched into a rare, small smile at the sight of her struggling.

"Shut up!" she yelled, tightening her grip on the bird's leg, "you try flying in a skirt!"

"I'd rather not," he lowered his gaze to the ground, attempting to gauge where about they were. He finally saw something he recognised, Viridian forest.

"My hand hurts!" she complained loudly, trying to take Silver's attention away from Viridian, knowing that he couldn't be thinking of anything good while looking at it.

"I'm not surprised," he shrugged. Although he didn't have any issues flying like that anymore, when he was first learning to fly he could only go for a little while at a time.

"Pallet is just over there!" she exclaimed, pointing at a small town not far away. Soon the pair had landed and headed into her house, a house that looked almost identical to the other houses in the town. Her family had originally lived on the Sevii Islands, but they'd moved to Pallet on her request, since her friends lived there and she had enjoyed her time there. "Hey Mum, Dad," she cheerfully greeted, running into the living room with a wide smile.

"Hello Blue," her Mum smiled and her Dad waved.

"This is Silver," she grabbed the boy and shoved him in front of her by way of introduction. Silver shifted uncomfortably, now in the centre of attention. He raised a hand and gave a half-hearted wave at the two.

"It's nice to meet you," her Mum smiled again, although softly, having picked up on his discomfort. The boy was grabbed again and dragged into the girl's room where the two proceeded to catch up on various events until they were both sufficiently tired. Blue set up a bed on the floor for her guest and got into her own bed as Silver got into his.

"I was thinking that tomorrow we could hang out with my friends," she broke the silence quietly. She was unsure whether Silver would be up for meeting them, but doubted he would want to. She wanted him to be friends with them too though.

"Red and Green, right?" he asked after a short pause.

"Yeah," she nodded in the darkness.

"Fine," he exhaled deeply. He was far from excited. He still remembered his first run-in with Green, where the older boy had attempted to get him arrested. And with that thought in his mind, the two drifted to sleep, gathering their energy for another day.

XxxX

Next chapter will be up tomorrow at some point. Please read and review!


	2. Left Alone

Asmie: Yay, a review! I finally got around to doing this, haha! Silver has such good memories of Green, haha! Yep, her outfit is rather…impractical…haha!

Hikaru Yamiyoru: This soon enough for you? Haha, glad you're enjoying this!

Thundercat1: Very likely? It happened in the manga, haha! Haha, poor Silver indeed?

XxxX

"Don't be nervous," it was morning and the two were on their way to meet with Blue's friends. She attempted to comfort Silver, while fiddling with the hem of her blue top with slight worry.

"I'm not," the redhead hissed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Good," she mumbled, knowing that he was lying. Silver was not looking forward to this. Not at all. Her bright eyes found the shapes of two boys, so she ran ahead, smiling at them. "Hey guys!" The two boys, both around her age, greeted her less enthusiastically, both more interested that she had someone alongside her. Green quickly recognised the boy. "This is Silver," she introduced, more for Red's benefit. Red had seen Silver before, on the Rocket airship, but hadn't been introduced. Silver gave an uninterested nod towards them, his stomach twirling.

"Giovanni's son, ri…" Red's sentence was cut off by Blue sharply jabbing him in the side with her elbow, her bright eyes narrowed into a 'shut up' glare. Silver cringed at the mention of his father's name, still harbouring a strong dislike of the man. He'd scored some point when he'd saved the redhead from the fire, however he'd quickly dropped back into negatives when he disappeared along with Silver's Ursaring before they could even talk.

"Yeah, that's right," he replied dryly, not meeting anyone's gaze. Red stood straight again, rubbing his pained ribs, chuckling light-heartedly.

"Idiot," Green snorted at Red having noticed the reaction in the younger boy at the mention of the Rocket.

"Well then!" Blue exclaimed, catching the attention of everyone, forcing the awkwardness out of the air. "What are we going to do?" she asked cheerily.

"I can't be messing around for too long," Green announced, crossing his arms loosely. "I need to get some gym time." Green had become the leader of the Viridian City gym after Giovanni had left, originally the place was going to go to Red however Red hadn't ever wanted it, so Green took over instead after having proven himself powerful.

"Oh yeah, you haven't been spending long there recently, have you?" Blue noted with a smile. Gym leaders didn't have to be at their gyms all day every day, but they did have to spend a certain amount of time in their gym each year. If someone did not spend enough time tending to their gym over that year, then they could be removed as leader.

"No, but it's not like I get many challengers anymore anyway," he sighed.

"Why don't we go to Celedon?" Red chimed in, disrupting the topic.

"Why Celedon?" Blue asked, Red didn't seem too excited by the city when they had been there before.

"It's the biggest city in Kanto, so it'd be a good place to take him, right?" Green explained, gesturing towards Silver as said 'him'.

"Good idea!" she smiled, grabbing Silver and leading them towards the city. Hours quickly passed after they reached the city. Red insisted on showing Silver all the places in Celedon, despite the redhead's cries of 'not being a tourist'. The sightseeing ended when Green finally spoke up, looking at the time.

"Well, it's about time I went back," Green shrugged, preparing to leave.

"Wait, Red, don't we have to go see Professor Oak now?" she grabbed Green's arm, staring at his watch in convincing mock-surprise.

"Do we?" he asked, adjusting his cap lazily.

"Did I forget to tell you?" Blue smiled innocently before shrugging it off. "Looks like Silver will have to go to the gym with you!" she called at Green as she had practically run off with Red in tow. Both Green and Silver stared at the space she was previously occupying.

"W-wait!" Green called, but it was far too late for either of them to hear his pleas, "why don't you guys take him with you?" he finished the sentence to himself quietly. "Pesky girl," he hissed, glancing at the boy he'd been left to babysit. "Let's get going then," he reluctantly gave in, walking in the direction of Viridian with the younger boy. "You don't have to talk to me or anything if you don't want to," he started once Silver was walking at his side, "she dumped me on you just as much as she dumped you on me."

"Okay," Silver nodded, feeling uncomfortable in the company of only this virtual stranger. They arrived at the gym having shared no other words.

"Well, here it is," Green opened the doors grandly to the large room as he strode over and sat on a short platform.

"No warm up trainers then?" Silver questioned, although he hadn't challenged the gyms himself, he knew that most others had trainers to prove that the challenger could take them on.

"Why would I bother with something like that, I'll check their worth myself," he boasted, sitting up straight and grinning cockily. The boy's pale eyes wondered to the spaces in the room where he'd first seen the pillars which held the stone busts of Giovanni…no, his father. This gaze didn't go unnoticed though. "Yeah, I fixed this place up a bit."

"Yeah," Silver sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets roughly, trying not to think about those things. "Why did Blue pretend that she forgot about needing to see the Professor?" he asked, looking back over at Green.

"So she _was_ pretending," he spat, his shoulders tensing in aggravation.

"Ah, you didn't know," the redhead smirked, turning to view the rest of the open space. This gym was in no way fancy like the other's Gold had told him about; it was just a big, open room containing Green.

"Hey, she's good at acting things like that!" Green defended himself, he wasn't gullible! No way!

"Of course she is," Silver shrugged, "I can only see through it because I've seen it so much."

"Oh, right," the brunette boy nodded quickly, leading the pair into another bout of silence. Silver slowly approached the platform and sat beside Green, leaving a space between them. "Did you like Celedon?" he asked, the silence beginning to become tense and awkward.

"Not really," his pale eyes met deep green, and he felt like he should expand. "It was too loud, too many people."

"I thought you and Blue spent a lot of time in cities when you were younger?" he approached the topic carefully, neither he or Red really asked Blue about the whole kidnapping and escaping thing, figuring it was a sensitive topic, but didn't know up to when it became okay to talk about.

"Exactly," the younger pointed out, "it wasn't by choice we stayed in cities, it was convenience. The busyness was a distraction from us."

"A distraction?"

"If something was stolen from a quiet town, wouldn't the culprit be easier to spot? Someone suspicious in a quiet place stands out more than someone suspicious in a busy place."

"Huh, that's pretty clever thinking for kids," he remarked, trying to think of what he was doing at that age. Probably helping his Granddad with meagre things, carrying books and the like, or getting in the way more like.

"That was the way we were being taught to think," he shrugged. Green wasn't sure whether to continue this line of conversation or not.

"Have you ever challenged the gyms in Kanto?" he went for 'not'.

"Haven't challenged the gyms in Johto, even," he placed his hands on the cold platform and stretched out his legs.

"Really? But I saw you at the tournament, when we were attacked by Entei. You needed the badges for that," Green stared at Silver for an answer.

"Yeah, stole them to get in," he looked away from older boy, "then snuck around, ending up in your room."

"Oh," Green mentally noted that Silver stole at any given moment, it seems. He also took this moment to mentally inventory everything he had on him and in the gym.

"I can see you checking the room!" the boy snapped, glaring at Green suddenly.

"Oh, I-" he was interrupted by the boy suddenly standing and shouting.

"I don't steal for the sake of it, for fun!" he yelled, folding his arms across his chest tightly, "the only times I steal is when it's needed," his voice lowered, his cold eyes sharply breaking contact with Green's. The gym leader stood up slowly, eyeing the short-fused boy carefully. 'Or maybe not short-fused, maybe it's a bad topic, maybe I'm nowhere near as smooth as I thought I was?'

"Sorry," he grunted, placing a hand gently on the boy's shoulder. Silver shrugged it off, with a hasty movement. Green sighed, "I shouldn't have assumed the worst of you," he continued, hoping that it would diffuse the boy's anger. Silver didn't even twitch; there was no sign of him wanting to turn to fact Green. The taller boy huffed and walked around Silver, into his line of sight again. Irritatingly, the redhead flinched away, facing away again and backing off a couple of steps. Green let out a frustrated growl and tried to walk around him again, receiving the same reaction. "For Goodness sake!" he hissed, grabbing one of the Silver's shoulders with one hand, and tipping his chin up with the other, so that the boy was forced to face him. However, what he saw he had not expected to see. Silver eyes were shimmering and wet, causing them to appear more metallic than before. The boy blinked and tried to look away, but a couple of wet droplets slid down his cheeks at the flicker of his eyelids. "O-oh," Green stuttered, his own eyes wide with surprise at the boy's outburst. Silver shoved Green back, causing himself to stumble back slightly.

"Get away from me!" he called at the older boy as he continued to stumble back until he hit the wall. He rubbed at his teary eyes and face with his hands.

"I'm sorry," Green apologised again, the words foreign on his tongue with sincerity. He began to slowly approach the boy, his hands raised a little. His careful approach was greeting with a low growl.

"You don't get it!" the younger shouted from behind his hands, "you don't get what it's like to be judged because of what you've had to do! Because of how you were brought up…because of who you're related to," his furious rant lost momentum and dispersed into choked sobs that he attempted to stifle. Green stared at the boy, somewhat glad that it wasn't just his accusation that had caused the young boy to practically break down, but a variety of things that he'd kept locked up. At the same time, he did have to deal with this pent up upset now that it was unleashed. He wanted to phone Blue and ask her what to do, but that certainly would not go unnoticed.

"I know what it's like to be judged," Green spoke gently, keeping a careful eye on the now unpredictable reactions of the boy. "People would always know me as Professor Oak's grandson; it was like that was my only quality. People always thought that I would be a professor too, to follow in his footsteps," he explained, trying to empathise with the child, although his own experience was not quite the same. "I never even wanted to be a professor, let alone live in the shadow of my granddad! I wanted to be my own person, no, be recognised for my _own_ achievements. So I kind of get it," he finished, stepping closer to the boy, his shoulders still quivering with sobs. "It's not the same, I know," he added, "but I kind of get it." He softly grasped Silver's hands in his own and moved them away from the crying boy's face, letting them go to fall to his sides.

"I guess it's," the redhead sniffed as he tried to find the right word, "similar," he settled for, the word broken between sobs in his tight throat.

"Yeah," Green smiled faintly at the boy, before regaining his usual composure, "now stop crying," he huffed, staring at the redhead's damp face. "Blue will kill me if she finds out I made her…brother cry," he explained, hesitating at the word 'brother'. He found their relationship a little odd, but he could understand it.

"She will," Silver agreed, drying his face with his sleeve. "Better?" he asked, shaking his sleeve back into the right place above his hand. Green examined his slightly reddened and puffy eyes; he knew it wouldn't take long until they returned to normal.

"Yeah," he nodded, "it'll do." Pale eyes stayed fixed on the brunette in an absentminded stare, though the pink tinge across his cheeks was not unnoticed. "What are you staring at?" he demanded from the younger boy, the slight raise of his voice was enough to snap Silver back into full reality.

"Nothing," he hastily replied, his eyes wide with surprise.

The gym leader took this moment to register how strange the boy's striking colourings were. Striking and odd, but that made it quite…appealing. The oldest of the pair shook his head fiercely. 'Ack! What am I thinking?' he mentally questioned himself furiously.

"Are you okay?" Silver asked, confused by Green's sudden actions.

"I'm fine!" he exclaimed. Silver continued to stare at him, wondering if he'd calm down. After a few deep breaths, Green had recovered, although he was still embarrassed by his outburst.

"Weird," Silver huffed. He thought about going back to sitting on the edge of that platform as he was earlier, however Green didn't seem like he was going to move, this meant that the redhead was trapped between the wall and the gym leader.

"You know," Green began, unable to hide his smirk at the idea his brain had thrown at him. "You're pretty cute," he teased, watching as the younger's face reddened at the comment.

"C-cute?" he stuttered, he had no idea what to feel about that. He felt angry – how dare that cocky bastard call him 'cute'! Pichus are cute, Meowths are cute; he most certainly was _not_ cute! At the same time though, he felt kind of…weird. 'Isn't 'cute' how guys described the pretty girls they like?' he thought for a moment, he was sure that's how Gold had described many girls to him. 'Cute'.

"Yeah," Green continued, his smirk turning a little softer, "cute," he breathed the word against the blushing boy's face. 'When did he get so close?' the younger questioned, he would've asked, but every word he could fathom had become trapped behind his lips. His eyes darted about the room, unusual white pupils attempting to focus on anything but the forest-coloured stare fixed upon him. A single finger traced the boy's jawline, bringing his chin up to force his gaze up to him. The space between them was short, short enough for each of their exhalations to dance warm air onto the other's skin. Silver's anger fuelled colouring had been replaced with a blush of uncertain feelings and apprehension building inside him; he wondered if Green felt the same, after all he had a similar pinking of the cheeks. Then the space between them was closed by the older of the two, his lips pressed on the younger boy's in a swift, gutsy move. Pale eyes widened at the unfamiliar action, they hastily examined Green's face, and closed in order to mirror it. He pushed against the gym leader's kiss to copy the pressure the older was applying, it seemed to be the right thing to do since his arms quickly wrapped around Silver's slim middle, his hands resting on the small of his back, pulling the boy a little closer to him. The redhead rested his hands against Green's chest gently, unsure of what to do with them. The leading lips parted as his tongue flicked against the younger's lips which moved at the suggestion, allowing it entry. The elder's tongue explored the new territory, dancing around the more hesitant one, encouraging movement. Their lips finally parted, as both filled their lungs with much-needed air, neither sure what to say to the other. Green's arms retreated from around the smaller boy as he moved to sit back on his platform.

"Did you mean that?" Silver broke the awkward silence with the question; he buried his hands in his pockets so that the other boy wouldn't see them tremble. The brunette looked over at him, took in the seriousness displayed in his light eyes, and nodded.

"Of course I did, I don't go round kissing people daily, you know," he snorted, rolling his eyes and looking away from the somewhat relieved boy.

"That's…" he began, looking down at his black boots. '…good,' he mentally finished; he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey guys," a loud female voice interrupted, accompanied by the careless opening of the gym's door. Red appeared from behind her, offering a slight wave at the pair. Both Green and Silver were surprised to see that the sun had set while they'd been…alone.

"What did gramps want?" Green asked, standing up.

"Nothing much, just a 'dex check," she flashed the red rectangular device at him, "come on Silver, it's getting late, we should head back."

"Sure," Silver gave Green a brief glance, before leaving the building with Blue.

"Did you have fun with Green?" She asked as they headed back to Pallet, 'without Red', Silver noted, although the girl's careless phrasing flustered him.

"It's was…okay," he replied, attempting to hide his face from her. He'd had enough of blushing for one day!

"Good," she giggled. Silver was surprisingly tired by the time they got back to Blue's home, hungry too, so he was glad to see that dinner had been made for them already by her parents.

XxxX

Much longer chapter (I couldn't cut it down!), so that's always good! Although this fic won't be very long, just one, maybe two more chapter (most likely one more). Next update on Friday!


	3. Set up

Final chapter of this fic! It took so much longer to write than to publish, haha! Rating has been bumped up to M for…obvious reasons. You'll understand (the chapter you've all been waiting for really, haha!).

Thundercat1: The fluffiness has actually lasted this time, rather than fall into a pool of angst! You've only read that far? Gold/Silver arc is the best! I get mine from mangatraders (free and online). Haha, you'll get to see what Blue thinks!

Hikaru Yamiyoru: Glad you enjoyed last chapter! Thank you so much! After I read your comment I was smiling for ages, haha! I'd hope it was well-written, I feel like the oldest person on this area of fanfic…and proud! (I'm nearly 19…Despair!)

IHasAnAccountButCantLogIn: You found this one! Yay! Haha, all your favourite pairings? They all include Silver then? Haha! The power of Friday!

XxxX

The following morning, Silver was confused to see one of Blue's outfits laid out on his bed. Sneasel was just as baffled. The boy slipped out of bed, returning the ice type and placing the Pokéball on the end table at his bed side. He looked around the room, calmly at first, although he became more and more frantic as his hunt continued. He huffed, coming to the conclusion that his clothes were definitely not in his room. He didn't want to go downstairs in front of Blue's parents in his pyjamas, but it was far more preferable than wearing…that. With a sigh, he twisted the brass handle of the door, expecting it to move but, of course, that didn't happen either. He shook and twisted the handle more, but succeeding in doing nothing other than causing a lot of noise.

"Put it on!" a familiar, female voice called playfully from the other side of the door.

"What?" he hissed back at her, finally noticing the small peephole in the door.

"I said I'd make you see what it was like to fly with a skirt on. That time comes now!" she explained, Silver could hear her smile as much as she could almost hear his frustration. "Oh, and I won't let you leave this room until you're wearing it."

"I don't care, I'm not wearing it," he stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"Then you don't get to leave," she pointed out.

"Fine," he huffed back, sitting on the floor, letting her know he was fine staying in there. He watched the peephole with great interest as he saw some kind of pink slime being pushed through it. The lump hit the floor with a little 'thump'. The redhead blinked a few times, not having expected Blue to poke her Ditto through the hole, and a little surprised that the thick goo fit through.

"Ditty," the girl called in a sing-song voice, "transform into Jiggly," she finished with a giggle. The pink, shapeless lump shifted until it became a pink, solid lump. "Sing," she commanded with another devious laugh. The room was quickly filled with the fake Jigglypuff's song, the lullaby had affected the boy faster than he could block his ears, and he slumped to the ground into a dreamless sleep. The door swung open, Blue stood victoriously with earplugs fixed deep in her ear canals. She recalled her Pokémon and smirked at the unconscious boy at her feet. This was going to be fun.

The young boy's light eyes flickered open slowly. He blinked a few times, trying to recover from the grogginess in his head. There was an unfamiliar tugging at his hair, he realised, and attempted to move away from it but that escape was quickly halted by a rough tug, pulling him back.

"Stay still," Blue hissed, tightly gripping the red hair she was attempting to style. Hearing the girl's voice reminded him of the situation he'd been in before he'd been forced to sleep, and then things started to make sense. He was sitting on his bed, leaning against the mischievous girl. He glanced down and immediately flailed in surprise, leaping off the bed and spinning to face Blue, who, having finished with his hair just in time, could do nothing more than giggle. He grabbed the small piece of white material, trying to make it longer.

"What the hell?" he asked completely baffled by whatever happened while he was asleep. Blue got up, placed her hands on his shoulders and led him out of the room towards a full-length mirror.

"Look," she pointed at the reflective object that Silver was already gaping at. The boy gave up trying to increase the length of the miniskirt he'd been put in, accepting that it was never going to be longer than mid-thigh. She'd also dressed him in a black backless, high necked top, similar to Blue's signature black dress that she used to wear. His red hair was mostly down and well brushed apart from two small pigtails on either side of his head. His fringe remained untouched, along with his lack of footwear, just as he remembered.

"Why," he murmured, trying to take in his new appearance. "Why would you do this?" he finally exclaimed, turning to her fully, fists clenched, teeth gritted and furious red over his ordinarily pale face.

"It's fun," she giggled, pleased with how her 'project' came out. "Besides, you look so…cute!" she almost squealed, shaking small raised fists excitedly. Silver's face flooded further with a new blush, 'that word,' he internally hissed. "Well I need to pop out and get something, see you soon!" she called as she ran off. The boy heard the open and close of the front door and sighed heavily, turning to face his reflection one more time before heading down the stairs. 'Why would she dress me like this?' he continued to question, confusion bubbling relentlessly in his head. He lazily walked into the living room, hoping to perhaps find where she stashed his clothes so he could change.

"Hey," a smug voice greeted the redhead as he entered the new room, and at that moment he wished he could just…disappear. 'Oh, she hates me,' he answered his earlier question as he turned to face the brunette boy he'd become rather familiar with the previous day. His cocky smirk seemed chiselled into his face like stone upon seeing the boy's new…outfit.

"Why are you here?" Silver asked, turning to face Green fully.

"I was invited over," he tried to keep his voice steady, which was a greater challenge than it sounds. He patted the seat next to him on the sofa in offering. Silver walked over and took the seat as casually as he could. A few beats of silence passed between them, neither wanting to say anything about their current situation or about what had happened the previous day. Finally the oldest of the send Silver over the edge and, after a short moment of absorbing what had been said, he leapt on Green, pushing him down on the sofa in a moment of insane anger.

"You bastard," the boy hissed in his blind fury, deciding that everything at that moment in time was the fault of the man he'd tackled. Green hadn't expected a reaction so intense, but he wasn't totally surprised, either. He'd realised that when something struck the boy just right, then he was taken over by uncontrolled emotion. The gym leader knew he had to do something to settle the boy before he became homicidal or something; after all, he was alone with him. He grabbed the boy's shoulders to still him and leaned up, silencing the child with his mouth. After a moment of stillness in the kiss, Green moved his hands from the redhead's shoulders and wrapped them around his middle, rubbing small circles into the exposed skin of the boy's back. Silver began to relax into the arms and lips of the man beneath him; he leant into the kiss, using his hands to support his slender frame above Green. The younger boy parted his lips to let Green's tongue through, stroking the invading figure with his own. The gym leader ran his hands down further, resting them on the backs of the boy's exposed thighs. The brunette smirked into the kiss as he realised how advantageous the skirt could prove to be. He slowly brought his hands upwards, sliding them under the white skirt. The redhead flinched at the unfamiliar personal intrusion, breaking the kiss at the same time and drawing back to see Green's cockily grinning face. His pale eyes blinked a few times, trying to understand the source of his expression.

"Nice panties," he finally spoke, causing the redhead's face to flush in embarrassment and leap back from the older boy so that he was sitting sideways on the sofa in front of Green. The brunette took the opportunity to climb atop Silver, pushing the boy's legs apart so that he could sit between them. He flipped the white skirt up, revealing the black Sneasel patterned girl's pants he was wearing. Silver stared at the item in horror.

"When did she even…? Why?" he stuttered, surprised that Blue would go _this_ far for a joke.

"I like it," Green grinned, capturing the boy's wordless mouth in another kiss as his hands began to work the underwear down. Once the piece of fabric was no longer in the way, Green brushed his hand against the younger boy's member. Silver gasped and pulled away from Green, blushing at the unusual contact. Forest green eyes locked on metallic silver ones as he stroked his hands up and down the redhead's stiffening member, watching the boy's struggle to keep any noises he wanted to make silent. He finally moved his hand away, much to the redhead's relief, however that relief was only replaced with confusion when Green pushed three fingers into Silver's mouth and whispered the word, "suck". The redhead obeyed the one word command; he licked and sucked on the fingers, the action having quick effect on Green. He bit his lip as he watched the boy work his fingers, shifting as his erection pushed against his underwear and trousers uncomfortably. He pulled his fingers back when he couldn't handle it anymore and touched one of the wet fingers to the boy's entrance. The boy's pale eyes widened when he realised what Green was doing, but he made no move to put Green off as he pushed one finger into him and started moving it back and forth, moistening the boy. Green soon added another finger, his lust for the boy growing as he held himself back from just quitting the foreplay and fucking him straight away. Silver seemed to be getting into it as well, his hands moved shyly to Green's trousers, undoing them and pulling them down, shortly followed by his underwear as Green added the third finger. He rubbed up Green's already hard cock nervously, not sure if he wanted to be doing this or not. The brunette removed his fingers, content that Silver was prepared enough. He spat into his hand and spread it over his cock, lubricating it thoroughly. Silver watched the action hesitantly, his stomach turning with nerves about doing this with Green. The older boy pressed his moist tip against Silver, looking into his eyes as he began to slowly push himself into the redhead; he had to take it slowly so that he didn't hurt the boy. The brunette pushed his lips against Silver's again, smiling a little as he felt the boy push back against him and his small arms wrap around his neck, pulling him in deeper as he pushed deeper into him. Green pushed the rest of the way into the young boy and stilled, letting him relax before starting to thrust back and forth, his pace started slow, but sped up steadily. The kiss broke but their faces stayed just as close, both boys breathing deeply and heavily as Green started to go at the boy faster. Silver arched himself up a little, giving Green better access into him. The redhead bit back the sounds that willed to be voiced; he would not make such ridiculous noises especially in front of someone. Green moved his lips so that they hovered over Silver's neck, his hot breath causing the skin to tingle and a small shiver to run down the boy's spine. The younger boy made a little absentminded 'mmm' sound which lead Green to believe that he was onto something. Smirking, he lent down, pressing his lips against the soft flesh of the young boy's neck. Silver gasped at the action, bending his neck to give Green more to work with. The brunette parted his lips and let his tongue wander across the skin beneath him. He felt the boy move a little and his breathing became more audible, 'good,' the older boy thought as he started to gently suck at the skin. That was enough to send Silver over the edge of his pride, enough to cause him to vocalise the moans he wanted to suppress. Green gripped Silver's hips and continued to pound at the boy, while kissing, sucking and licking at his neck. He could feel himself getting close, but he wanted Silver to cum too, he wanted to know the redhead really enjoyed it. Green started to move around, thrusting at different angles to try and hit that spot that would make the boy scream.

"Green!" He had apparently found that spot. The older boy smirked and continued hitting that same area, revelling in the louder and more enthusiastic moans being emitted from the boy. Silver tilted his head back, arched his back and with one more call of 'Green,' he wrapped his arms around the boy on top of him and came. Green thrust a couple more times and then he lost it as well; he pushed deep into the younger boy and spilt his seed inside him. Silver shuddered from the strange sensation of the warm fluid shooting into him as Green pulled out and began cleaning up and redressing the pair of them. They both sat on the sofa, redressed without saying a word. What was there to say anyway? The redhead stared down at his lap, 'that probably didn't mean anything anyway,' he sighed, glancing cautiously at Green who seemed to be trying to watch the time. "Do you have somewhere you want to be?" Silver almost hissed, hardly able to hide his bitter tone. Those piercing green eyes seemed caught off guard by this, widening and staring straight at his duller ones.

"Uh, yeah," Green finally spoke, clearing his throat at the same time. "I need to help gramps with something soon," he fidgeted a little and checked his watch again. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, the awkward atmosphere between them thickening. "I should go now," he mumbled, getting to his feet and leaving quickly without saying bye.

"Bye Green," the redhead heard Blue's voice. The two must have run into each other outside the door. "Hey Silver," she greeted through her giggles at his attire. "Couldn't find your clothes?"

"I hardly looked," he huffed, standing up to face her and crossed his arms. "Why was Green here? Why did you do this?" he asked, knowing full well at this point that she must have planned this. She grinned looking…pleased with herself.

"I invited him over, I thought that dressing you like this would give you two something to…talk about," she tried to stifle more of her laughs, although it was somewhat fruitless. "I mean, you two got on well yesterday," she finished with a wink.

"How did you know about that?" Silver exclaimed, his face reddening to the same vivid extent as his hair.

"I have my sources," she grinned, letting Silver know that he wasn't going to get any more than that out of her. "Besides, I already knew that Green was into guys and I figured you were too, so I figured you two would…you know…get _along_," another wink.

"Well thanks!" he shouted angrily through his teeth before darting around his 'sister' and running into his temporary room. He sat on the bed, pulled his knees up so that they covered his face and sat there for a while. He wanted to cry, but he knew that crying wouldn't make anything better. Ever. After a few minutes there was a tentative knock on his door.

"Silver? Are you okay?" Blue asked through the door. When she received no answer, she continued. "Did something happen with you and Green?" Her bright eyes watched carefully as the door slowly opened, Silver standing on the other side, his gaze locked on the floor.

"I…I like Green," he finally answered, Blue noticed sadness in his voice.

"Is there something wrong with that?" she asked.

"He doesn't like me, he's always really weird and doesn't want to talk to me after we do…anything," he sighed, nothing was ever easy it seems.

"Oh," Blue offered the boy a kind smile, "maybe he's just nervous. Have you tried asking him if he likes you?" Silver shook his head slowly.

"What's the point? I'm going back to Johto tomorrow anyway, why should I embarrass myself further?" his shimmering silver eyes met kind blue ones.

"Just try," she smiled, "talk to him tomorrow, he'll be alone in his gym all day." She sat with him on his bed, convincing him that it was a good idea until he eventually agreed to see Green.

The next day, Silver was glad to see that Blue hadn't hidden his clothes again and he could dress how he usually did. His stomach felt like it was doing backflips as Blue walked him to Viridian city, a place which held a lot for the young redhead.

"Good luck," Blue smiled at him and pushed gently on his back, urging him to enter the large building. He nodded and walked in quickly, not giving himself the option to stop or turn around.

"Silver?" the brunette in front of him asked in surprise at his appearance. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I know," Silver nodded, suddenly unsure of what to say or do, so he figured just blurting it out. "Do you really like me?" he asked loudly, and then added in almost a whisper, "or were you just…using me?" Green stared at the boy, the redhead never ceased to confuse him.

"I wasn't using you, Silver," he announced, how could the boy think such a thing? "I like you," he smiled a little. It was Silver's turn to be surprised as a rare smile graced his lips.

"Good, since I like you too."

The redhead leant towards the older boy's chest, Green's arms wrapped around him. Silver held his Pokégear to his ear, the shrill ringing noise beginning to grate on him as he wished his idiot friend would hurry up and answer.

"Hey Silver," 'finally,' "how's Kanto?" Silver's optimistic friend asked excitedly, as if he hadn't heard from him in a long time.

"It's good, in fact I think I'll be staying here for a bit longer," he smiled at Green as soon as the words had left his lips. Green smiled back, and kissed his head quietly.

"Really? How come?" Gold asked, amazed that Silver actually sounded quite…happy.

"I've found a reason to stay," he explained quietly, "and, of course, a place," his eyes remained fixed on Green, despite only having just got together, Green was more than happy to share his place with his young boyfriend.

"Well it sounds like you're having a great time," Gold beamed back over the phone.

"I'll talk to you later," Silver hung up without saying bye, as usual, and turned his full attention onto the brunette. He didn't how long he'd be with Green, and he didn't know how long he'd be welcome in Kanto, but for now he was felt happy, and for now he felt welcome. And 'now' was the only thing he cared about.

XxxX

That's a secondaryshipping fic done! Did you enjoy it? I'll hopefully manage to write one (or more) oneshots and release them tomorrow (Christmas Eve! So excited. Also Silver's birthday, therefore fics are needed!), so consider that my Christmas present to you guys, haha!


End file.
